No Light
by SisterOfAnElvenWannabe
Summary: The cullens discover the underland set after BD and during COC i suck at summaries please R


Disclaimer:

Me: Stephanie Meyer and Suzanne Collins gave me Twilight and The Underland Chronicles.

Ripred: (knocks me down with his tail) tell the truth pup

Me; fine I don't own Twilight or The Underland Chronicles they belong to Stephanie Meyer and Suzanne Collins. I do however own Aphrodite Happy now Ripred

Ripred: actually I'm hungry I don't suppose you have some shrimp in cream sauce on you?

Aphrodite: You do not own me overlander.

Me: Yes I do. I created you Mwuhahaha.

Renesme POV

We were in Central Park. We were on vacation in New York. It was a cloudy day which was the only reason we could be in the open. It wasn't really a problem for me, I just sort of gave off a kind of mysterious glow and of course, it wasn't a problem at all for Jacob, but the rest of my family sparkled like a million diamonds if they were exposed to sunlight. I was about two and looked about eight. My intelligence level however was way above that of an average adult. Now don't give me that look, I'm not bragging I'm just stating the facts. As a vampire-human hybrid I learn way faster than a normal human child. "Hey" said my uncle Emmett suddenly "This boulder looks like it could be moved. Let's see what's under it" and with that he lifted the boulder off the ground. There was some kind of tunnel under it. We decided to see where it led. We went deeper and deeper into the earth. After awhile the tunnel didn't look man made anymore. Up ahead we saw a drop off with some kind of weird misty stuff rising out of it. We stepped closer to look and it pulled us in. We fell and fell and fell until finally we landed. It was dark down here although that was not a problem for any of us. I gasped as a giant rat stepped out of the darkness.

Carlisle POV

A giant rat stepped out of the darkness. "You're a rat" I gasped. "Obviously" it said rolling its eyes, "The question is what are you?" "We're human" I said quickly wondering if he even knew what a human was. "No you're not I can smell it" he replied. So I decided to tell him the truth "We're vampires, well Renesme is half vampire and Jacob is a werewolf but the rest of us are vampires" I said. "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Renesme, and Jacob Black. "I am Ripred" replied the rat. "I suppose I better take you to the humans" he sighed. "Follow me" We followed the rat through some tunnels and emerged in a city.

Esme POV

The city was beautiful; there were gorgeous carvings on the walls of all the buildings except one. The rat led us too the only building whose walls were completely smooth. He led us into a room that was occupied by a girl about 12. She was so pale that you could see her veins and had pale purple eyes. On her head she wore a golden circlet. There were also two bats a gold one and a pure white one. Ripred explained how he found us and what vampires and werewolves were. She looked like she was frightened but was trying to hide it. We explained that we only drank animal blood and about Jacob then we introduced ourselves. "I am Queen Luxa and this is my bond Aurora" said the girl gesturing to the gold bat. "What is a bond?" asked Renesme. Queen Luxa explained that when a bat and a human bond to each other they promise to save each others lives. She recited a poem that you say: Aurora the flyer I bond to you our life and death are one we two through dark and flame through war and strife I save you as I save my life. She then told us that the bat would repeat it back. "I am she called Aphrodite" purred the white bat we had not been introduced to yet. Did everything down here talk if it did we couldn't hunt down here. They explained that they were in the middle of a war with the rats. "But he's a rat" Emmett pointed out pointing at Ripred. "Yes but he's on our side" answered Luxa. They also showed us a prophecy called the Prophecy of Time. It was written by some guy called Bartholomew of Sandwich. It went like this:

_The war has been declared,_  
_Your ally been ensnared._  
_It is now or it is never._  
_Break the code or die forever._

_Time is running out,_  
_Running out_  
_Running out._

_To the warrior give my blade._  
_By his hand your fate is made._  
_But do not forget the ticking_,  
_Or the clicking, clicking, clicking_.  
_While a rat's tongue may be flicking,_  
_With its feet it does the tricking_,  
_For the paw and not the jaw,_  
_Makes the Code of Claw._

_Time is standing still,_  
_Standing still_  
_Standing still._

_Since the princess is the key,  
To unlock the treachery,  
She cannot avoid the matching,  
Or the scratching, scratching, scratching_.  
_When a secret plot is hatching,_  
_In the naming is the catching._  
_What she saw, it is the flaw,_  
_Of the Code of Claw._

_Time is turning back,_  
_Turning back_  
_Turning back._

_When the monster's blood is spilled_.  
_When the warrior has been killed._ **  
**_You must not ignore the rapping,_  
_Or the tapping, tapping, tapping_.  
_If the gnawers find you napping_,  
_You will rot while they are mapping_  
_Out the law of those who gnaw,_  
_In the Code of Claw_.

Well that prophecy didn't sound very nice. A boy from our world walked in carrying a small girl about three. The boy looked about 12. "Ah, here's the warrior now" said Ripred. "But he's just a boy" I gasped. This kid was the warrior marked for death. They told us everything that had happened to him so far. The poor kid had been through so much! "By the way I'm Gregor" said the boy. We introduced ourselves. They took us to a room they called the code room. They introduced us to some other people and creatures. We met Gregor's sister Lizzie who was about eight. We also met a mouse named Heronian, An old cockroach named Min, another cockroach named Temp, a bat named Daedalus, a spider named Reflex, and a young boy named Hazard that said his mom was an overlander and his dad was an underlander. They said that Min, Reflex, Daedalus, Lizzie, and Ripred were the code team.


End file.
